The Wizard's Unwilling Possession
by SilverStoneKatana
Summary: Kagome, a unsuspecting Hufflepuff just trying to make it to her next class. Sesshomaru, a cunning Slytherin who wants nothing more than to get out of this school. What will happen when the two meet? Will Kagome finally come to terms with what happened all those years back? Will Sesshomaru find what he has been looking for but never found?
1. Chapter 1

_Kagome's POV_

 **Bang!**

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." Kagome mutters as she steps back rubbing her nose. When she looks up, she gulps. 'Dammit Kagome.' she silently curses herself 'Of all the people to bang into, you just have to go and bang into Sesshomaru, don't you?'. "Woman" a voice cuts through her thoughts. Kagome jumps "Yes?" she squeaks. Sesshomaru raises a eyebrow. "Move. You're in the way" he states.

"Huh?" Kagome says incoherently, before looking around, realizing that she was in fact, blocking his path. "Sorry." she squeaks again and moves out of his path. Sesshomaru doesn't say anything else, he just sweeps by before entering potions class. Kagome stands there looking dazed for a moment before realizing the time and running off to her Charms class determined to put the accident behind her.

What she doesn't know is a certain silver haired boy was currently smirking in his seat as he thought to himself. "I've found her. Now she is mine."

Thats it guys. I have done it. I have cast myself off the cliff edge in some vague hope that somebody, anybody might like this story even a tiny bit. I will leave it like this for now and maybe update later. but for now, goodbye.

\- SilverStoneKatana


	2. Chapter 2

_Sesshomaru's POV_

 _'This Sesshomaru just wants to go back home. There is no point of this Sesshomaru being here. Let alone mixing with the half-bloods and muggle born.'_ Sesshomaru thinks to himself as he strides down the hallway.

 **Bang!** Sesshomaru frowns as he feels a small body slam into him. "Ow" a voice as sweet as the breeze on a hot day wafts into his ears. The voice, not to mention the scent makes his inner beast rear his head shouting **"Mine!"**.

"Woman" Sesshomaru cuts though his mate to be's voice. "Yes" she squeaks, a scent of fear emitting from her. Sesshomaru frowns, not liking that scent. "You are in this Sesshomaru's way. Move" he barks out. She scurries out of the way as fast as possible, squeaking apologies all the way. Without a word he sweeps by, into Potions to sit next to the only human he can handle, besides his mate of course, Draco.

 **End**

Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. But hey in the 2 weeks I haven't updated I have had 6 favs and 12 follows. That is amazing for me. Thank you so much. You know though...reviews would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru swept late into Potions today which is weird for him. He was never late to anything, especially Potions. To add on to that, he was smiling! In a Sesshomaru kind of way of course, but thats not the point. Whoever caused that smile I feel sorry for. Unless, of course, Potter and his Goody Two Shoes sidekicks caused it. If so then I don't feel sorry for them one bit. They will get what they deserve especially that filthy mudblood!

 **End**

Guys, I'm sorry it is such a small chapter. I'm giving you warning now: I won't updated for the next week or so. I have a survival camping trip happening for the next week and a bit. I will try and update before the 17th though. I promise. Thank you for all the follows. and Favs. Also the two people who actually liked it enough to review. Thank you!

\- SilverStoneKatana


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry potter but I wish I do._

 **START**

Kagome slipped into Herbology late again today. I expect she got lost as she usually does. However, that wasn't the main concern. I spotted a few wargles above her head. That is never good. They cloud your mind making you confused and slow. Kagome already wandered through life dazed, she doesn't need to be dazed even more. I decided I would tell her when she sat down. "Hello, Luna" Kagome greets me worriedly as she flits into her seat "Did I miss anything important, I hope I didn't. I tried not to be late this time but then I bumped into Taisho and I got lost again." She huffs.

"Kagome, you do know that you have a few wargles above your head right?" I ask in my dreamy voice. She flushes, batting at the invisible creatures above her head. "Luna, did I miss anything?" She asks desperately. "No, you didn't. May I ask which Taisho did you bump into? Is it the rowdy one with the ears? Please say it isn't. The Wargles don't like him. Or was it the older, quieter one? The Hungos and the wargles like him. So which one? Younger or Older? Idiot or Smart?" I finish up.

Kagome flushes at my inquires. "Luna!" she hisses, looking around uncomfortably as if they were in the same room as us "You cannot say that about people." . I fold my arms over my chest. "It's true though" I protest. "Even if it is, that is besides the point. I bumped into the older one. He acted weird. He stared at me then growled something that sounded like mate under his breath. Then he just walks off like nothing happened. I don't know how to act. Help me Luna". I opened my mouth to say something but Professor Sprout dismissed the class. "Lets go get some dinner?" I suggest "Your problem will still be here later."

 **END**

 _I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently. Well for the whole summer and a bit. However I did move to a new house and district so I had to settle down and sort my life out. I do have 3 chapters for you today though, maybe more if I can find my notebook again. Thank you to all the people who subscribed over the summer. I really appreciate it. I know I made Luna a bit OCC. But it fits in with my story, so if you don't like it I'm sorry. I did try to stick to the original Luna character though. It didn't work out to say the least. Hope you enjoy!_

 _-SilverStoneKatana_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter but I wish I did

 **START**

General Pov

Luna and Kagome were eating dinner in the Great hall when Dumbledore stood up. "If I could have your attention please" he sweeps his arms wide in a big grand gesture. "I would like to announce that we have new students joining us." At that sentence, murmurs rocketed round the hall. Kagome turned to Luna "New students? This late into the year? Why? Even Shippo" With that she motioned toward the orange haired, green eyed 15 year old sitting at the Gryffindor table "Came 3 weeks into term not right before christmas." Dumbledore allowed the speculations and rumours go on for a few more minutes before calling for silence. "As I was saying, let us welcome them with open hearts and minds. Also the sorting hat informed me it made a mistake when it sorted two of our students. Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi will be resorted after the new students. Now, let the new students come in." With that, Dumbledore sat down.

Over at the Hufflepuff table Kagome was freaking out. "I'm being resorted?! Why? Have I done anything wrong? For the five years I've been here, I have kept my head down." Kagome pauses for a second "Unlike Kikyo that is" She muttered under her breath. Luna opened her mouth to reply when BANG! The doors to the great hall swung open. In the arch way were two people. One boy, One girl. They looked like brother and sister. They had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. They looked around 15 years old. "Sango?" Kagome gasp rang out through the hall. The girl, Now identified as Sango looked around before her gaze lighted on Kagome "Oh, hey Kagome!" She waves as she walked towards Kagome dragging the boy behind her. "Did you miss me and Miroku? Kohaku was meant to come but he got caught up in village politics." The two girls conversation was stopped by a gentle throat clearing as Dumbledore stood back up. Kagome flushed as she realised everyone was looking at them. "Its great to know that our new students already know somebody in the school. Everyone, allow me to introduce Sango and Miroku Taijiya. Now let the sorting begin. Students who are being sorted or resorted please come up front."

Soon enough Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Kikyo were up front facing the student body and the sorting hat. "Sango Taijiya" Professor Mcgonagall called. Sango strode forward confidently, took the offered hat and plonked it on her head. As soon as it touched her scalp, it yelled "Gryffindor.". The same process occurred when Miroku was called. As soon as it touched his scalp, the hat yelled once again "Gryffindor!". Together the new twins walked towards the Gryffindor table, big smiles on their faces as the table cheered loudly. Then it was Kagome's turn. She stepped forward, timidly took the hat and placed it gently on her head. "Hello Mr. Sorting Hat" she greeted it quietly. "Hello dear child. Now where to resort you. Yes you fall into Hufflepuff but that isn't your main attribute. I sense a leader in you. Very well it better be GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat ended their mental conversation by shouting her new house out. Sango, Shippo and Miroku all whooped with joy when they realised she was coming over. Finally it was Kikyo's turn.

She stepped forward, grabbed the hat, smirked and then smashed it on her head. "Right, you damn hat. You better put me back in Gryffindor so I can be with Inuyasha" she growled at it. The Hat tsked quietly. "Such a shame. When I sorted you all these years back, you were a clear leader, reading to leap head first into anything. Now you are Manipulative and a Cheater. I don't have a choice. It better be Slytherin!" The Hat announced this to the hall before two voices rose up in protest. "No!" screeched Kikyo "I'm supposed to be the Gryffindor. I'm meant to be the brave one. I don't want to be a slimy snake. Kagome was supposed to stay a useless 'Puff!" At that statement, all of the remaining Hufflepuffs surged to their feet, glaring at Kikyo, overriding Inuyasha's comments on how Kikyo and him were meant to stay together. Arguments flew around the hall. Finally, Dumbledore had had it. "Enough!" he roared. "Kikyo, you will stay with your new house and that will be the end of it. Anymore complaints can be taken up with you Head of House. Now begone! I don't want to see any of you before breakfast tomorrow." With that he turned and walked off.

Kagome jumped at the tap on her shoulder. "Hello." A bushy haired girl said "I'm Hermione and the boy on my left is Ron and the one on my right is Harry. We are supposed to lead you to the Gryffindor Common.". The boys on either side waved awkwardly before gesturing to the doors. "Let's go, shall we? Sango? Kagome?" Miroku said, speaking for the first time this evening. "Let's" Sango confirmed. As they approached the Fat Lady Hermione started rattling off about the aspects of being a Gryffindor. As they climbed into the common, she paused and said "Sango, Kagome you are with me. Miroku, you are with Harry and Ron. See you in the morning boys." With that the three girls disappeared up the left staircase. As Kagome fell asleep that night, she thought to herself 'What have I gotten into?'

 **END**

Well, that was a long chapter. I realised I forgot to say it in the last chapter. Since I updated in June, I have had 7 more favs and 18 more follows! I also want to say thanks to Saya the Jet Black Devil, AkemiMami, Guest, Guest, Midori Hiraguizawa and LilCha for reviewing! I appreciate it. Also Saya, I will try and make the chapters longer but it will differ. I'm sorry.

If you guys have any suggestions please PM or review. Or if you want a certain character to pop up I will see if I can put them in. This chapter was long because I merged two of the three I was going to update. But don't worry. I think I found my notebook (I hope.). If so I will update soon. I'm sorry I don't update on time guys. I am so unorganized it is crazy. Well thats all from me. Guys, I also want say thank you to MoonStarFlower who alerted me that I had posted my source code instead of the chapter. Sorry.

-SilverStoneKatana


	6. Chapter 6

It was after the sorting that had occurred that night. Two people crept from their beds, old and new, to meet in the Entrance Hall. The meeting had to be secret of course. After all a slytherin and a gryffindor are meant to hate each other for evermore. When the met in the middle of the hall, the gryffindor immediately started talking.

"Kikyo I'm-"

"Shush Inuyasha"

"But I want to-"

"It's ok, I understand"

Inyasha blinks. "You do?" he asked surprised. "Yes, I do. You didn't know this was going to happen. After all, he didn't warn us. He did however pass on a few ideas for taking down Kagome and Sesshomaru." Kikyo sighs.

Another blink. "He did?"

"Yes, he did. Now listen up. This is what we are going to do…"

 **End**

Hiya. Did anyone miss me? While I was gone I had 6 more follows and 4 more Favourites. I also had 4 reviews. Saya the Jet Black Devil, Diane, Guest and Cloudless Midnight. Thanks for all the support! Especially Saya and Cloudless Midnight. Saya you have updated more than once so thank you and Cloudless Midnight how do I say this? You reminded me to update! Teehee. Anyway disclaimer is in chapter 5. I have one more chapter for you today.

SilverStoneKatana


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore leans back in his chair, reflecting on the evening. The resorting went great considering he had to separate two of his best pawns. "They are like Beauty and the Beast" he mused "Bound by true love, or so they think. Though instead of only one dying, they are both destined to." He shakes himself so he doesn't have to think about the more gruesome side of the greater good.

He sighs. The things he has done for the greater good. His pawns wouldn't understand. That was shown when Snape barged into his office earlier.

 _ **Flashback**_

Severus Snape storms into Dumbledore's office. "What are you doing Albus?" He demands. I can understand the transfer students but why resort the Higurashi twins? Now I have to deal with That Insufferable Witch in my house!" He huffs as he finishes up his rant. "Now, now Severus. Calm down. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offers. He receives a sneer in response. I resorted them because I felt like they had" he pauses for a second "Outgrown their old house."

Severus whirls in agitation. "But why do I have to deal with her? I can't handle her. She's too blunt, too crass. Almost as bad as that Potter brat. So why is she in my house?" He whines like a little child. Dumbledore merely pops another lemon drop in his mouth. "Now, now Severus. Remember, it's all for the greater good." With a final sneer, Severus Snape whirls back around and leaves the study.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Yes" He recalls "That was unfortunate. But now to arrange a meeting between the strongest pawn of all and Kagome Higurashi." He stands up and approaches a Chessboard. Moving a pawn forward one square, he smiles creepily.

"Checkmate"

 **END**

Wow. Dumbledore is evil. Anyway I thought I would address this. I have had a lot of people ask me if I hate Inuyasha and Kikyo. The answer is no, I do not. It's just for the sake of the story, they are going to be evil. Anyway I will update soon be it before or after New Years. I just have to edit certain parts. Anyway for those of you that celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! For those of you that don't, well. Until next time.

SilverStoneKatana


	8. Sorry Guys So Sorry

Hey guys!

It's SilverStoneKatana here. Obviously. Um well, I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I don't have a choice. Personally, I don't see how this story will grow with just me. I mean, I have ideas, but none of them connects to each other. I don't think it's fair to you readers to have to wait for me to have inspiration/motivation again. So, I am opening up a channel (not literally) for ideas. If you want to take over the story that is fine if you want to work with me on the story that is also fine. I just know, that by myself, I will not give this story the respect it deserves. I am so sorry to everyone who has waited for this story to be updated. I didn't want to do this, but whenever I tried to come up with an actual good idea for chapter 8 (I think that's the chapter we are on), all I could write were action scenes for later on in the story that actually didn't fit with my plot line or story. So, sorry guys. Oh yeah, if you don't want to work with me on the story or adopt the story but you like the idea, feel free to copy the idea, I won't claim copyright or anything.

Once again, if you want to take over the story that is fine if you want to work with me on the story that is also fine. Just drop me a message okay. Thank you for the support throughout our short journey. Goodbye for now.

\- SilverStoneKatana


End file.
